1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing a wood-fiber board, which has a pattern on the top, in that glued wood fibers are scattered in at least one layer to form a fiber cake, and the fiber cake is subsequently compressed under pressure and temperature to form a board of the desired thickness. The invention furthermore relates to an installation for producing a wood-fiber board with a scattering device, by which a fiber cake composed of several layers of wood fibers glued with resin is scattered, and a conveyor device, which conveys the fiber cake in a process direction to a pressing device, in which the fiber cake is pressed to form a board of the desired thickness.
2. Discussion of Background Information
DE 10 2005 021 903 A1, DE 10 2005 035 214 A1 or DE 195 32 819 A1 show wood fiber boards. In the wood material industry the focus is on the decorative finishing of the products, for example, wood-fiber boards or products produced therefrom, such as, for example, flooring panels. In addition to improving the optical quality of this decorative finishing, the objective thereby is to simplify production, to reduce the amount of space needed and thus to reduce costs.
Reduction in cost has been achieved, for example, in that the core or the carrier board of wood material of the flooring laminate to be produced is no longer coated with an impregnated and printed decorative paper, as is described, for example, in DE 101 15 567 C1. This has given way to direct printing of the carrier boards with the aid of indirect gravure printing, as is described, for example, in DE 102 52 863 B4 or DE 10 2007 012 236 A1. In addition to saving the additional production step, the precision of the positioning of the imprint on the carrier board was achieved thereby. Moreover, problems were eliminated that were caused by the paper growth during impregnation.
However, direct printing of the wood-fiber board also has some disadvantages. For example, it is necessary during the relatively complex gravure printing method to prime the wood-fiber board before imprinting the actual pattern. Depending on the optical structure of the wood-fiber board used, several priming layers can be necessary. Each layer is applied in a separate printing unit, whereby the production time as well as the space needed for production are markedly increased. Furthermore, in the gravure printing method it is necessary, depending on the desired quality, to use three to four printing units for printing the primed wood-fiber board with the actual pattern. This also increases the retention time of the wood-fiber boards to be printed in the printing line and the space required therefor. Moreover, the production costs of, for example, flooring laminates, are markedly increased by both effects.